


The movie of your life

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lizzy and Lucas Danvers-Luthor surprise their moms on their 20th anniversary.





	The movie of your life

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCorp-tober  
Day 6 premiere!!!

Kara and Lena had been married for 19 years soon to be 20. Next month actually. After a relaxing Sunday with their children; Lizzy and Lucas. Both women decided to call it for the night and going to bed.

"Honey, What do you want for our anniversary?" Lena asked nonchalantly while brushing her teeth

Kara came closer behind her and hugged her tightly "another 20 years being your wife would be awesome" 

Soft eyes met Kara's through the bathroom mirror, pouring all the love she felt for the blonde during those almost 20 years of marriage, 3 years dating and forever being friends for Lena finally saying "you will have me beyond death, my love"

Once they were in bed many ideas to celebrate their love came to mind. Finally, deciding to have a lovely dinner with the family and a pasionate night at some 5 stars hotel.

Next morning though, everything changed. Lena received a formal invitation to a private premiere for an unknown movie on a local theatre. The date was for next saturday and her presence was mandatory. Lena was about to call Alex to investigate if it was a trap until she saw the names signing at the bottom. Lizzy and Lucas Danvers-Luthor. Just after reading the invitation, Lena's personal phone rang. It was Kara

"Hey beautiful! Is there any chance you receive an invitation?" 

"Yes, I did!" 

"I wonder What your children are up to"

"Now that they are doing something secret, they are _my children_?

"Well, the intelectual part comes from you and the planning part also...so yes!"

"Charming your way out as always, Kara" Lena laughed then continued " so? Are we going?"

During the entire week Kara and Lena couldn't extract a single word about the movie from their children. Lizzy being the eldest with 16 years was in charge of the project and Lucas on his 14 was in charge of the technological aspect. Further than that the kids didn't give any clue to their moms.

Soon enough the day arrived. Lena and Kara were picked up by Alex and Kelly Danvers and their boy Jeremiah. They drove together to a small local theatre where a red carpet was unfolded. Lena noticed that the paparazzo there were lizzy's classmates asking questions like real reporters.

After walking down the red carpet and once inside the theatre Kara recognized friends and family on differents sits. missing only her children. All people sat on their sits and Lena and Kara on the first row. Lizzy and Lucas appeared next to the screen

"Welcome everybody, today we are going to show you the best love story my brother and I have seen in our entire lives. Please, pay attention and enjoy the movie"

During an hour and 10 mins Lena and Kara could see their love story represented by Lizzy and Lucas' friends and classmates. Kara being played by a girl named Wanda and Lena played by a girl named Susan that both women recognized on different Lizzy's birthdays. 

It was amazing, lovely and all entire emotional for the married couple to see their love through their children's eyes. Kara could see tears on Lena's eyes falling freely. The pride bursting on Kara's chest squeezing her wife's hand. And just when the credits started to roll, Lena said whispering on Kara's ear

"I would do it all over again with you by my side. I love you so much, Kara" 

The lights turning on caught them Kara and Lena sharing a warm slightly salty kiss while the public cheer with an upstanding ovation.


End file.
